


Show me how to live

by Layah



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Blood and Gore, Demon Sex, Demons, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layah/pseuds/Layah
Summary: How does it feel to suddenly see for the first time? To smell, to hear, when you only knew void?All the first times to discover, it's better to have someone around to share them with.
Relationships: Amaimon & Mephisto Pheles, Amaimon/Mephisto Pheles
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> This was floating around in my mind for quite a while, now I finally was motivated to write again.  
> (Sorry for any mistakes that may have happened, I still don't have that much trust in my english skills)

He sat on the bench in front of the small house, which he called his modest home at the time, sipped a drink with pleasure, which was probably the predecessor of the tea we know today, and let the day end leisurely. The sun just disappeared on the horizon, it was a peaceful atmosphere and he closed his eyes briefly to internalize the moment.

However, from one second to the next, that atmosphere changed rapidly. It felt like the earth would hold on it's breath for an instant. No wind, no sound.   
He opened his eyes and was certain to lower the cup from which he had just sipped.   
He knew immediately what had happened in that second. He had also known that it was only a matter of time before it had to happen, as well as that it would be completely arbitrary and it would have been difficult to prepare for it.  
Therefore no moment was really suitable for this.

It was always a uncertainty when a powerful demon manifested his ego and entered the world. The date, as well as everything related to it.  
So it was only understandable that he tensed at first, as long as he had no certainty.  
He could clearly feel the new, impetuous, excited presence, overwhelmed by all the new impressions and sensations that were now pounding on his ego. Nobody could predict how he would react and what he would do first in the newly found world.

He was closest to him. It was only a few kilometers. In a way, he felt responsible for welcoming him to Assiah.   
He didn't remember much of his first experiences in this world. It was just blurry, distant, arbitrary, disjointed images, sounds, sensations, and smells. But he knew that at that time he would have been grateful for having something familiar around him. Something he could have held onto in the wild sea of impressions.

He got up, the cup of tea disappearing into a small cloud of smoke. He then raised his leg to take a step forward. So while his foot started to walk through the air to be dropped further ahead, the landscape rushed past him on both sides. When he had both feet firmly on the ground again, he found himself in a small forest clearing. The sun was already gone and the stars had started to sparkle above him.  
It could have been an idyllic scenery, were it not for the deep, sometimes several meter wide cracks in the ground, same as chaotic earth pillars that protrude from this, which were queerly distributed over the clearing, until, like some kind of trail he could follow, it lost itself in the dark forest.  
He took another step until the source of the devastation appeared in his field of vision.

Loud. So many noises that suddenly and without warning replaced the silence in which he had been and now pounded on him like an avalanche and echoed incessantly in his head.   
Shrill. All the colors and shapes, the light, shadows, reflections, he had had no idea what it meant to see.   
Too many pictures, too many colors, too bright.   
Heaviness. He felt the weight of his own body, the muscles pull as soon as he moved, the effort he had to put up with, felt the wind gnaw on his skin, the grass and the branches stabbing his feet and hands.   
He couldn't avoid it, no matter where he stepped, no matter how high he jumped. Stinging. All the different smells that came to his nose, too many. They mixed into a large penetrative mass that overexcited his sensitive organ.  
He felt helpless, didn't know what to do with all the impulses, they clouded his mind, restricted him, he couldn't think clearly. Each of these impressions came suddenly, he struck, arbitrarily used his abilities to eliminate possible threats, to get rid of the impulses.  
He didn't notice the extent to which his surroundings and body responded to his strength.   
Pain. His attempts to avoid overstimulation had the opposite effect.

Suddenly his restless mind brushed something familiar. Only very weak and fleeting, so that he was not sure if it was real. He couldn't concentrate on it.  
"Amaimon."  
Am..ai..m..on. It was the first word, the first sound that came through the steady noise. It had taken some time for him to decipher the meaning behind the letters. 

His name?

He followed the origin and came across the familiar feeling. It calmed down. A haven of peace.

He tried to answer. Something deep inside knew what it was that seemed familiar to him. Something deeply rooted in him knew his name. Like an ancient connection, older than time itself. The letters came slowly and brittle over his lips.

"Sa..ma..el."


	2. Taste

Unfortunately, Samael hadn't been fast enough. The Earth Kings concept, which had just acquired an ego and occupied a human body, had reached the small village that lay on the edge of the forest and now continued to rage unhindered.

_Loud. Too loud. Shut up!_

The air was filled with the terrified screams of the villagers, who either watched their houses sink into the ground due to earthquakes or even were torn apart, how their fellow human beings, family and friends were hit, badly injured or even crushed by chunks flying around, or who were not spared a similar fate, they fell into the open ground, were pierced by pillars of earth that shot out of the ground without warning, or were hurled through the streets by an invisible force, where they lay with broken bones and gaping wounds and waited for their end because they were no longer able to escape.

_Bright. Too bright. Stinging. Vanish!_

The origin of the horror probably did not even realize what he was doing and whom he killed in the process. He couldn't tell where the confused sounds, colors and smells came from. His tail was as wild as his owner.

_Heaviness. Let go, stay away from me!_

With his teeth bared like a wild animal, he let his powers run free, as did his original, demonic form.  
His heart was hovering above his chest, but the core was barely recognizable. It was overgrown with tendrils and roots that ran like veins over their origin and had now spread over his entire body. He had no self-control and seemed to see everything as a potential threat, even his own feelings and sensations.

_Pain. Why?! Stop it! Make it stop!_

Samael came to this conclusion when he approached the foreign demon and could see what he already had done to his own body.

_Please, just stop!_

His arms, his chest, his face, everything was covered with deep cuts and scratches, caused by his own scalpel-sharp claws on his fingers, from which his own blood was dripping.

"Amaimon." 

The addressed responded immediately when Samael slid the name over his lips. _His name._  
He turned to the direction the voice of the purple haired demon had come from. He had closed his eyes, but Samael could see that he must have hurt them too, it looked like he was crying blood.

"Sa..ma..el." 

His voice was brittle, rough, it was more of a growl than shaped letters. It almost sounded like a completely foreign language that had been forgotten for millennia. As if Gehenna itself was streaming through his throat instead of the cool night air.  
A shiver ran down Samael's back.  
His tail calmed down, twitching slightly and restlessly as he focused on the demon in front of him.  
Samael could almost feel his strong emotions like an electric charge in the air. Anger, insecurity, fear, despair.  
When his focus threatened to jump back to the now largely completely destroyed village, Samael was forced to act before he would completely lose Amaimon's attention again.  
Not because of the people. He had probably already killed or at least seriously injured every single resident.  
However, it was not without danger to approach a demon who was overwhelmed like that.  
If he didn't focus on him and the imperceptible connection between them, he couldn't guess how he would behave if Samael entered his safety zone.  
As a result, he snapped his fingers as soon as Amaimon started to turn his head, whereupon the scenery around them changed and the landscape gave way to a black void.  
The tension of his counterpart seemed to decrease as soon as he was no longer exposed to the prevailing sensations.

Samael could clearly see how Amaimon slowly came to rest.  
The repellent, ready-to-fight attitude changed, his muscles relaxed and his breath became a little more regulated.  
Until he finally huddled on the floor, bent his legs, clutching his arms around them and burying his face in between his knees, his tail wrapping tightly around his body.  
His tension would return immediately if something startled him, so Samael assumed it wasn't a good idea to get close to him now.  
Careful not to scare the other from sudden noises of movement, he also sat on the floor in a comfortable position and waited.  
As he waited, he watched the features of the demonic form of the Earth King slowly fade away and gradually take on his more human shape as he became calmer. Just as the wounds on his body began to close and heal.  
When he finally hid his demonic heart, which had hovered in front of his body until shortly before, Samael was sure that Amaimon would not go berserk again immediately. With his heart, he had also locked away most of his strength, which indicated that he no longer felt threatened and forced to fight for survival.  
Samael hadn't moved a millimeter the entire time. He had simply persevered and observed the demon in front of him.  
Now that the other seemed to feel relatively safe, he stretched his limbs briefly.  
Amaimon's head shot up immediately and stared wide-eyed at his counterpart.  
It seemed like they had recovered by now, because a golden gleam pierced the darkness.  
The older demon rose slowly, careful not to make hectic movements, so Amaimon could easily follow him with his eyes.

He slowly approached him until he crouched in front of the green-haired boy and looked him in the eye.  
"Don't worry, you'll get used to it."  
The person addressed slightly turned his head to the side, but without taking his eyes off Samael, so he now stared at him more from his slightly narrowed corners of the eyes. He was suspicious.  
He probably hadn't understood a single word.  
The purple-haired demon sighed and rose himself.  
"If you promise not to hurt yourself again, I'll leave you alone for a moment."  
There also only was a questioning, still suspicious glance.  
"I will be back soon."  
With that beeing said, he turned his back on him and disappeared into the darkness surrounding them before leaving the intermediate dimension into which he had previously teleported them.

When he came back some time later, Amaimon was still sitting on the floor, staring at the black void with empty gaze.  
As soon as he noticed Samael, his attention was on him and he started to follow his every move again.  
The older man sat cross-legged infront of him and held a piece of pastry under his nose.  
Samael could see how his nostrils reacted to the smell.  
Because it was a single, separate fragrance and there were no noises or smells from outside in the intermediate dimension he created, he shouldn't be overwhelmed right away. He wanted to get him used to it bit by bit.  
Amaimon did not seem to be averse to the smell, because he gave up his crouching posture and imitated Samaels, which made the older smile slightly.  
The younger's tail, which twitched restlessly behind him, almost as if he was excited or impatient, was the only thing that could be used to assess his true mood after he calmed down.  
His facial expressions remained unchanged, but his focus was now on the pastries in Samael's hand, no longer on the demon himself.  
Finally, he split the object in half, nudged Amaimon's right hand with one half, and led the other to his mouth until he bit it.  
Amaimon watched what he was doing until he took the item from his hand and did the same.  
The moment his tongue touched the pastry, Samael could see surprise flashing in golden eyes.  
Amaimon had just discovered his sense of taste.


	3. First Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a little longer than expected, I am sorry :/ But here it is

It had been a few days since Samael's first encounter with Amaimon. The former currently spent most of his time in the intermediate dimension in which he had temporarily quartered the younger demon.  
He had gradually started to create things in this security zone to prepare Amaimon step by step for his life in Assiah. Somehow, he still felt responsible for it. Besides, it could never hurt to gain another Baal's trust. Who knew if it would be useful to him someday. And even if he wanted to change his mind, he had to finish what he had started. His pride wouldn't allow anything else.  
Admittedly, he underestimated the effort he had to put into this project.

Samael had created a bed with good intention, so Amaimon didn't have to sit and sleep on the floor anymore, only to find out the next time he visited, that the Earth King didn't understand the meaning behind it.  
Frowning, he approached the sleeping place, somewhat confused by the fact that he couldn't find the only a few days old demon at first glance.  
The blanket and pillow were also gone missing.  
When he finally stopped at the head of the bed, he noticed a fleeting movement to his left and turned his head to the floor.  
The first amazement gave way to an amused grin as he watched the lizard-like tail that peeked out from under the bed, twitching excitedly.  
Then Samael crouched down to have a look under the bed.  
When he lifted the sheet that blocked the view to the underside of the bed, a pair of golden eyes glanced at him from within the surrounding darkness.  
He had to laugh, Amaimon had grabbed the loose bedding, crumpled it under the frame and built some sort of nest there.  
"You know, beds are meant to sleep in, not underneath."  
There was no answer coming.  
Samael sighted and rose from his position. As he turned from the bed, he snapped his fingers once and a medium-sized tray appeared on the empty mattress, loaded with some groceries that he knew by now Amaimon liked.  
He then retired, knowing that the earth demon would take his time to emerge from his newly taken shelter.

The next time he entered the dimension, he found Amaimon sitting cross legged on the bed. Licking the tray with its long tongue.  
After all, he hadn't dragged his prey under the bed. So this was at least a little bit of progress.  
Amaimon initially stopped moving when he noticed Samael, until he finally lowered the tray slowly and just stared at the older one.  
He would have loved to know what was going on in his head at that moment.  
He slowly approached the other demon until he finally sat down with him.  
"I got you something." he then started and pulled out some new clothes from a small bag he had carried with him. The only piece of clothing that had survived Amaimon's fit, was his, admittedly quite worn pants.  
"You should get used to it, you won't always be able to walk around half naked."  
Samael placed the clothing on the mattress in front of Amaimon.  
He could see the others nostrils twitch. When the demon determined that this time it wasn't food, he showed no further interest. Instead, his eyes went back to Samael as if he expected him to do something exciting.  
"Unfortunately I can't stay for long." He sighed.  
"You unintentionally caused a stir with the massacre you wreaked, which ultimately redounded upon me... So, to make it short, I'm forced to rethink my current domestic circumstances."  
He paused for a moment.  
"But I think I still have some time left."  
Since Samael feared that Amaimon would just continue to ignore the clothing if he didn't nudge him for what it was for, he gestureed to make the other understand that he should raise his arms.  
When the latter at first did not seem to understand what the other was trying to tell him, nor for what purpose, the older carefully reached out for his wrists.  
Amaimon initially shrugged from the touch and a throaty, threatening growl echoed through the silence.  
Samael looked him straight in the eye and tried to calm him down. "It's okay, I just want to show you something."  
The Earth King did not understand the meaning of the words, but relaxed by the way they were emphasized.  
The purple-haired demon raised the arms of his counterpart and put on the linen shirt on him, that had been lying on the bed.  
Amaimon didn't seem to be happy with it, presumably the feeling of fabric on his skin was strange and uncomfortable, which was why he started tugging on the garment at random until Samael grabbed his hands once more and stopped him.  
"Hey. It's half as bad, at some point you don't even notice it anymore." The addressed demon only looked at him blankly again.

The rest of the time before he left the intermediate dimension, he kept trying to keep Amaimon from tearing his shirt off or scratching it with his claws. He hoped the message would have reached the younger one when he finally left him alone.

Back in his hut, the nerve-wracking reality immediately caught up with him. It would not take long before the angry citizens of the surrounding villages would be standing at his doorstep.  
To his detriment, a few residents had survived Amaimon's outbreak and had noticed him at the scene. They couldn't actively accuse him of anything, but the people he couldn't wrap around his finger had always been suspicious and cautious towards him. So it was no surprise that they now berated him as a witcher and demon summoner, and with the alleged evidence they seemed to have convinced the rest of the residents as well.

Reluctantly, he looked around the room. He hadn't actually planned to already leave the country, but the involuntary change of scenery offered itself to try something new. Variety never hurt. After all, he could come back again in a few centuries if himself and the incident would have been completely forgotten. There were still so many cultures that he wanted to take a closer look at.  
A quick flick of his finger was enough and he was gone, along with the whole house.

Amaimon was asleep when Samael returned to him. To his regret he found him sleeping under the bed. The torn shirt, which was lying on the floor next to the bed, didn't make it better either.  
He sighed and snapped the bed away.  
Amaimon woke up.  
Somewhat disturbed by the fact that what he thought was a cozy nest had been destroyed, he blinked at Samael with sleepy eyes.  
"I think this makes more sense right now." With these words, a large pillow, big enough to sleep on it, appeared next to where the bed had been.  
Amaimon's eyes wandered slowly, still quite sleepily, to said pillow. He didn't seem to be able to follow the whole happening yet. Until he finally reached out to find out what the new object was.  
When he found that it was softer than the floor he was lying on and said floor had no further advantages due to the missing bed above him, he hoisted himself up, curled up and pulled the blanket over his head.  
Samael was initially satisfied with that.  
While Amaimon was sleeping, the older one created a table and two chairs. He then settled on one of them and began to rummage through some books that appeared on the tabletop after another snap of his fingers.  
At some point he was finally torn from his thoughts by a rumbling sound, so he looked up from the yellowed pages.

At first he hadn't been able to identify it because he had been distracted and hadn't focused on it, but when it came to his ears a second time, he realized that it must have been Amaimon's stomach growling. Said demon still seemed to be slumbering.  
Samael made the books disappear and replaced them with a fully set table, with plates, cutlery and a copper pot filled with some kind of stew.  
Then he waited, watching with a grin as Amaimon was slowly awakened by the smell.  
A shaggy head of hair appeared in between the tangled down blanket, looked around a little disoriented, but then turned his gaze in Samael's direction until it focused on the steaming pot.  
The other laughed at the sight.  
"I had the slightest assumption that you might be hungry. I also haven't eaten anything today, so I thought why not eat together."  
Amaimon rose slowly, without taking his sleepy eyes off the pot, started moving hesitatingly and shuffled toward the table like a zombie.  
When he arrived at the table, his eyes flicked briefly to Samael as if he were analyzing what he was doing, only to do the same afterwards and sit down on the empty chair.  
The older man circled his index finger, whereupon the ladle that had been in the pot until then, began to spread its contents on the two plates.  
When Amaimon put his hands around the plate and wanted to lead it to his mouth, Samael's quick gesture was enough to remove the object from his grip and let it reappear on the table in front of Amaimon a second later, as if it had never been moved.  
The younger looked questioningly and slightly annoyed at his counterpart.  
Samael held out a spoon. "Try this."  
Amaimon reluctantly took the item and twisted it indecisively in his fingers.  
The older smiled and started eating, so Amaimon could copy the right behavior from him once more.

A few days later, Amaimon had made some progress from Samaels point of view. He had even gotten used to the new clothes and they ate together regularly, while the older demon kept talking about his day, even though he knew the younger one didn't really understand him at the time.  
However, he hoped that Amaimon would gradually acquire the basics of the language trough listening. After all, he knew that demons weren't slow learners.

And he was right. One evening when he got up from the dining table, made the dishes disappear, said goodbye to Amaimon, and wanted to turn away, the green-haired boy also rose, grabbed his sleeve, and prevented him from leaving the table.  
The older couldn't believe his ears when Amaimon's first words left his lips.  
"Samael, please don't leave yet."


	4. Leaving

Some time had passed since he first spoke.   
According to the human timing that he had only recently learned, it had to be several weeks.  
Although he did not really have a clue what he should think of as "human", he had understood so far that humans predominantly shaped this world and, according to Samael, it would be an advantage to adapt.  
He also learned that what he was could not be considered human, even though he occupied a human body, and that correct word, people referred to existences like him and Samael, was 'demons'.  
Said demon had been trying very hard to teach him to read so Amaimon had something useful to do, while the other was away.

At first, he was curious to learn about the world he now lived in, however, this curiosity gave way to confusion about all the strange rules, rituals and cultures that he simply could not understand. Therefore, he soon became only moderately concerned with the books that Samael handed him over.

The Timeking soon noticed that it was difficult for Amaimon to relate to something that he only knew from stories and reports. However, he was undecided about whether it was too early to expose the younger to all the impressions and sensations that existed beyond this dimension. He feared it would turn out to be similar to the day they first met.  
The problem was not that he probably could wipe out an entire village again, since Samael could release him to any deserted area that just occurred to him in that moment. The problem was more of him worrying Amaimon would see his body as a burden as he did before and may refuse to get in contact with the outside world afterwards.  
He preferred to make sure that his hypersensitive perception settled down at first and he had gotten used to his current existence before exposing him to brand new sensations.

Eventually the words that Samael had feared, sooner or later crossed Amaimon's lips.  
"Let me come with you the next time you leave."  
The addressed demon stared at his counterpart thoughtfully for a while.  
Amaimon was sitting on- yes, on -the table, which was in the middle of the room and which already looked like some sort of home.  
Even if it was a bit chaotic, with all the objects that Samael had brought with him over the time and which he had scattered everywhere as he pleased.

The younger boy was waiting eagerly for Samael's answer. At least this was what the older suspected. The one thing, the green-haired demon seemed to understand least to this day, were emotions and how to express them.  
"Are you sure?"  
"You can't keep me locked away from the world forever."  
He raised an eyebrow, somewhat amused by the statement.  
"You bet I could do that. However, it wouldn't make much sense, you're probably right there."  
"So?" Amaimon inquired, since in his opinion this was not an answer to his question.  
"Do you remember your first impressions of this world?" Samael wanted to check if the other knew what he was getting himself into.  
A little surprised at this question, Amaimon blinked blankly at the purple haired demon before answering completely dry and matter-of-factly.   
"You are my first clear memory."  
Surprise was spreading across Samael's face.  
"Your voice the first thing I heard, your appearance the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes. Everything before that was dizzy, confusing and indistinct."  
He had not expected such an answer and despite the insensitivity in which the Earth King had spoken, he could not avoid the fact that the statement unexpectedly affected him more than he would have thought.   
Finally, he got himself together.   
"I just want to avoid making you feel like this again, as soon as I take you outside."  
"But how else am I supposed to get used to it?"  
"Yes, I know." He sighed and paused once more, before finally agreeing. "All right."  
There was a flash of excitement in Amaimon's golden eyes as the words reached his ears.

A sound of snapping fingers echoed through the eternal darkness.

Amaimon watched with fascination as the space around him changed.  
The unnatural darkness gave way to the natural one of a nightly sky. The furniture and objects he knew blurred and faded. He felt the wood he was sitting on becoming something much harder and more uneven. When he looked down he noticed a large stone on which he was now sitting instead of the table top.

His gaze wandered from the stone to the floor, which was overgrown with long grass, the smell of which rose immediately up into his nose. Yes, it was a little pushing at first, but not uncomfortable. As he fathomed the smell, he noticed it wasn't only the grass.   
The closer he looked, the more flowers and plants he could see, the individual scents of which blended into the big picture he perceived. However, as soon as he concentrated, he could separate them.

His gaze rose and he saw a thick coniferous woodland in the distance, blocking the view of whatever was hidden behind it.  
So he turned and found himself facing of a deep valley.  
The size and breadth that stretched below him impressed him, and it took some time before he was even able to make out details, he was completely overwhelmed by the unexpected sight at first.  
Yes, he had read about it in Samael's books and also looked at some drawings of various landscapes, but these did not come up to the beauty he was seeing right now.  
Wide meadows and fields, small groves and a river that meandered through the scenery, glittering in the white, pure moonlight.

Following the origin of the dim light, his gaze turned to the night sky and he froze. His eyes widened as he lost himself in the endless ocean of stars above him. The night was clear and far from any civilization it was dark enough to see every little glowing point in the sky, no matter how small they were. It was strewn with stars, so numerous that they outweighed the dark blue in the background.

Samael stood next to him, grinning and watching his reactions and how his gaze finally rested on the firmament, with his mouth slightly opened. The stars were reflected in his amazed eyes.

Amaimon didn't move a single bit for the next few hours.  
He just sat there staring at the nature around him. Listened to what it had to tell him.  
It was during this time that he first consciously perceived his connection to earth and it took him time to let this knowledge settle.

Samael had expected this to happen. For that reason alone it would have been wrong to unnecessarily keep him apart from everything that was so clearly part of him.   
And when he saw the younger one sitting quietly on his stone and the aura he radiated made Samael feel like he now was right where he belonged, the older knew he had made the right decision.

When the sun was already up in the sky and Amaimon had watched his first sunrise, Samael finally broke the silence that had spread between them.  
"Amaimon..."  
When addressed, he slowly turned his head in the direction the voice was coming from, almost as if he had completely forgotten the older's presence over the sight that was presenting him.  
Of course, he had felt Samael's presence around him all the time, but at some point, it had simply fused with the big ensemble, same as his steady, even breaths.  
"Samael?"   
"It is time for me to return to my current place of residence, there are a few things I should get done today."  
Amaimon turned his head forward one last time, before getting up a little sluggishly and finally facing the Timeking as if he was ready to leave.  
"Fine. Let us go."  
Samael frowned.  
"Us?"  
He had somehow expected the green-haired demon to protest over the wish of staying a little longer.   
Or that he expected to return to the intermediate dimension. But not that he would simply make the decision to accompany him to his home all on his own without even asking.  
"You don't really think I'll return to your slimmed-down version of the world after you've shown me _this_." He nodded casually to the side, where the valley was laying beneath them.  
Samael sighted.   
Yes, it would be inappropriately cruel to banish him to a place where he could not connect to his element, the connection of which he had just discovered and to tear him apart from said tight and close connection.  
"No. That would probably be too much to ask." he finally admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what happened with this story tho, it is so fluffy, uff. Normally I'm not the person to write fluff but I guess I'll just take what I get?


End file.
